


stay forever (with me)

by 4419



Series: guess i need you [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: They fight a lot, but at the end of the day love remains.





	stay forever (with me)

**Author's Note:**

> hello c:
> 
> cha ching +  
> errors +  
> floof
> 
> enjoy!

  
Moving into their new house was never an easy decision to make. Both their parents agreed to it though, so that's a good thing. But one thing's for sure, the two of them maybe, possibly, kinda would not agree on everything the other decides to do.

  
"Orange wallpaper."

"Is this a playground?"

"Green?"

"Grey."

"No."

"Why? It's minimalistic and cozy."

"Navy blue."

"Lame."

  
Seungmin and Changbin stares at the blank wall in front of them, both discussing (fighting) over what color fits the living room wall. _Oh,_ they've been standing in the same spot for ten minutes.

 

"How about beige?" Seungmin looks at his boyfriend with curiosity. The older starts caressing his chin, as if thinking. _Finally,_ Seungmin internally cheers.

 

"How about color it beige just on the sides? And let's stick with white for the rest." Changbin looks back at Seungmin, waiting for an answer.

 

"Oh, hyung! That's a great idea!" Seungmin replies with a wide smile. _Like a cute puppy_ , Changbin coos. Seungmin then looks around, picturing the walls like they talked about.

 

  
*

 

  
The two are thoroughly choosing a countertop for the kitchen. As usual, they've been standing at the same part of the store for who knows how long.

 

"Wood. I like the rustic vibe of it."

"I don't."

"Ugh, then what do you want?"

"Marble. Looks more modern. And clean."

 

Seungmin glares at the choices in front of them before sighing and looking at Changbin. "Fine. Marble." He agrees, rather begrudingly.

 

"Then maybe you can pick the design." Changbin stares back lovingly to his boyfriend. Noticing how upset the younger was with his decision.

 

"I don't know anything about that, hyung." Seungmin whines, pouting in the process. Changbin couldn't help but coo, pinching one of his boyfriend's cheeks.

 

"Hyung will help you, but you'll pick the prettiest one alright?"

 

  
*

 

  
The house they bought didn't have a built in closet. They didn't want to spend more money on hiring people to build one, or two, for the both of them. That's why they're here, at the other side of the furniture shop.

 

"How about this?" Seungmin points at a wooden closet finish with gray wash wax.

 

"Too small. Don't you think we need a bigger one?"

 

"This?" The younger then points out a cabinet with a checked-like design. It's big, and fits Changbin's definition of modern.

 

Changbin nods a bit before going closer to open the cabinet. He scowls. "It looks big on the outside but we can't possible fit all our clothes here." The older complains.

 

"Then we can buy two of these!" Seungmin recommends with frustration.

 

"No, that wil be too much. We have a lot of clothes but not that much."

 

"Hyung, you don't have much clothes."

"What makes you think that?"

"You wear the same thing everyday—"

"They're the same colors but that doesn't mean they're the same. You, you have a lot of different clothes."

"Yeah, but I keep them in one place. I don't like clutter."

 

Changbin rolls his eyes before looking for another closet that maybe, they can agree on.

 

  
*

 

 

 

A few months of heavy decision making and angrily walking out of shops, the house is finally built. The whole group is gathered around their living space, enjoying the the house Changbin and Seungmin dream of.

 

Changbin got his como sectional chaise in white, and Seungmin got his huge fluffy pillows.

Seungmin's idea of a beige wall and Changbin's input made the living room cozier.

The marble countertop looks fitting with all the furnitures inside the kitchen, Seungmin is kind of glad they didn't choose his idea of a wooden countertop.

They had to request for a custom closet because the two of them couldn't make up their mind. It's probably more expensive than having someone build them a walk in closet, but they didn't think of that before they started fighting again.

 

"I can't believe you two did this." Minho looks around, from the ceiling to every corner of the room. "How can you guys agree on everything? And they fit." Their friend sound surprise which made everyone in the room cackle.

 

"Trust me, easy isn't the right word." Changbin jokes (but really it was not easy) as he lean over to his boyfriend's shoulder.

 

"Hyung made me agree on almost everything. He should've just pick it himself." Seungmin rolls his eyes making everyone laugh again. They all know it's a bit of a risk when the one you're with is the exact opposite of you, but Seungmin and Changbin made it work.

 

"You pick the wall color. And the bed? The dining table?"

"Yeah, but you had to make a comment every time before we agree on it."

 

 

 

  
They talk for a while as Minho and Chan cooks for them with a little help from Seungmin. The housewarming party ended a bit late for all of them missed each other so much. Life got in the way and they haven't seen each other in one room for almost years. Since they graduated college, got jobs and enter relationships of their own they didn't have time to check up on each other. This was the best time to catch up with everyone's lives.

 

 

  
*

 

  
After drying his hair with a blow dryer, Changbin then joins Seungmin on their shared bed and cuddles the younger. Seungmin draws in closer, and now they're at the center of the bed, with each other's warmth.

 

"How did we end up together, really?" Seungmin whispers on the elder's hair. Changbin's hair smells like lavander, Seungmin tells himself.

 

"We love each other." Changbin answers frankly which made Seungmin laugh.

 

"Of course. But, we fight a lot."

 

"So? That always get resolve right? And it's not like we mean it, we like to tease and joke around. It's more fun that way." Changbin speaks as he stares at the younger's sparkling eyes.

 

  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Heck yeah I am."

 

Seungmin leans closer so their foreheads touch. "I hope we can stay like this forever."

 

"In this position? How about sleeping, or eating?" Changbin kids, making Seungmin chuckle at the older's lame joke. "I'm joking. But in all seriousness, I will stay with you. For as long as possible."

 

Seungmin smiles softly before kissing the older's cheeks. "Hyung let's sleep now."

  
"Night night, Minie."

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are highly appreciated! ♡


End file.
